Tough Love
Tough Love is the 14th episode of Beauty and the Beast. It originally aired on February 21, 2013. Summary VINCENT MAKES A DECISION THAT ENDS IN TRAGEDY — After a dinner where Cat (Kristin Kreuk) introduces Vincent (Jay Ryan) to Heather (Nicole Gale Anderson) ends badly, Heather enlists Tess (Nina Lisandrello) to stage an intervention with Cat. Evan (Max Brown) receives an interesting proposition that could change the course of his cross species investigation and at an event to honor Joe, Heather goes missing and Vincent is forced to make a tough decision that saves her life. Episode Recap The episode picks up right after the ending of Trust No One, when Heather interrupts Cat and Vincent who are about to kiss. They head to the rooftop where Cat is concerned about the fact her sister has seen Vincent and worries she’ll try to research too deeply into him. Vincent tries to downplay it and they decide to lie and tell her that he is some guy she picked up at a bar and that she’ll never see him again. She heads back to her apartment and tries to feed Heather the random bar guy story. Heather correctly guesses that he is actually the “ass” who Cat was telling them about at karaoke night and she recognizes him from their dad’s wedding. Heather wants to meet him so Cat agrees to a quiet dinner between the three of them. At the warehouse, Cat tells Vincent about dinner and figures that by having him meet Heather, he’ll be able to come and hang out at her apartment more freely, leading to them attempting another kiss only to be interrupted by JT. He asks Cat about Evan as he’s worried that he hasn’t heard from him especially since they discovered his lab had been bugged by Muirfield. Cat assures him he’s fine but he’s been dumped so that might explain his lack of contact. She leaves, telling Vincent she’ll see him that night for dinner. As Evan is working in his lab, the Muirfield agent, who calls himself Dr. Sorensen visits Evan. He offers him an opportunity to work with them to track down the beast and leaves Evan a card with his number to call if he’s interested. That evening, Cat is getting ready for a casual dinner but Heather comes out dressed up and Cat scolds her, though Heather argues that she’s “festive casual”. Vincent then appears at the door with flowers for Heather and lets her give him the third degree as soon as he steps inside. She asks where they met, and he replies outside a bar, where he looked into her eyes and just knew. When she asks why he ran back to his ex, he tells her that he was an idiot and frightened by the intense feeling he has for Cat. The doorbell then rings again which Heather answers and it turns out to be Joe’s brother Darius, who Heather has invited over, making the situation awkward for Cat and Vincent. Cat grills Heather over inviting Darius over to dinner when it was only meant to be the three of them. Vincent and Darius are chatting and Vincent has to pretend that he has a job as an ER doctor and pretend to be interested in Darius’ work as a nightclub promoter. When they sit down to dinner, Darius gets a text telling him payment’s overdue. His heart starts racing, which Vincent notices. When Darius questions him over his scar, Cat and Vincent try to awkwardly explain it away. Cat accidentally knocks back her glass which Vincent catches at super speed, shocking Darius and Heather. Heather then mentions that there are photos of Vincent and Cat from the wedding and that the proofs are in her room. Vincent excuses himself and tries to sneak into Heather’s room to get the photos bedroom but she catches him and tells him she doesn’t trust him. Vincent then makes his excuses to leave and Cat escorts him to the door. He warns her that they need to get the photo and that Heather caught him. Cat doesn’t appear overly worried and coyly suggests that now he’s met her sister that they can hang out in her apartment and in her room more freely. At the precinct, Tess wants to talk to Cat. They head to the interrogation room where Heather is waiting. They tell her that they’ve checked social security and DMV databases to find that Vincent Zalanski doesn’t exist. They think he’s dodgy and that he’s having a bad influence on Cat and tell her she must choose between him or them. Joe then interrupts them and Cat leaves after getting a text from Vincent to meet her in the alleyway. Vincent meets with Cat who tells him about the intervention Heather and Tess just staged. Vincent is more worried about that fact that he and JT have discovered that Heather posted the pic of him online though JT has deleted it. He then tells her that Heather must have a digital copy of the photo so Cat vows to get rid of it for him. At Joe’s award night, Cat corners Heather and asks for the flash drive with the wedding photos. When Heather demands to know why, Cat tells her Vincent is involved in certain things she can’t explain to her and can’t have his photo online. Heather then perceives this as Cat choosing him and they argue. Heather storms off and gets Cat the flash drive but tells her she’s moving out. Heather and Darius decide to leave the party and he lets her drive his flash sports car. As they drive away, men in a black SUV are seen following them. At the party, Cat tries to sweet talk Tess into giving her another chance but Tess won’t give in. Cat is worried as she can’t find Heather and heads off to check the cameras in the precinct. She sees her leaving with Darius but also sees the black SUV. She gets Vincent to trace her phone. Evan then comes to tell her that he has an important decision to make about hunting the ‘creature’. Cat tells him he needs to drop it. Vincent locates Heather and she heads off. Cat finds Heather at a nightclub where she apologizes and promises to break up with Vincent who has just shown up. Meanwhile, Darius is buying a drink when some guys turn up, put a gun to his back and lead him away. Cat and Vincent then pretend to break up with Heather watching but Vincent, believing Cat wants to have a normal relationship which he can’t give her, tells her that before they pretend break up, she should consider whether it should be pretend. Heather goes looking for Darius where she finds him being beaten up in a room. She is then snatched from behind and she and Darius are dragged out to an alleyway. When she tells them her sister is a cop, they knock her out. The thugs tell Darius that he needs to get rid of her and hand him a gun. Just as he’s about to do it, Vincent leaps down and knocks him out of the way. He then kills one of the thugs while the other gets away. He calms back into his human form and checks on Heather and then Darius, realizing that he’s killed him by accident. He then flees the scene. He goes to Cat’s where he tells her he’s killed Darius whilst trying to save Heather. She then gets a call from Heather and heads to the scene. Tess, Evan and Joe also show up where Evan notices Darius has claw marks on him. Joe turns up and is devastated at the sight of his dead brother. Cat looks up to a rooftop where Vincent is watching the scene from above. At the precinct, Cat is looking after Heather who is distraught as the event has reminded her of what happened to their mother. Tess comes to tell her that Evan wants to see her. Evan tells Cat that he’s worked out the creature is circling Cat and that he is scared for her. She tells him he doesn’t have to be. He then vows that if she won’t protect herself, he will. Vincent is at a cemetery when JT turns up with flowers. They are at Vincent’s brother’s grave. JT reminds him that he saved Heather but Vincent knows Joe will be out to get him. JT reassures him that Cat will protect him but Vincent realizes that it’ll be more lies for her to tell. As Joe mourns his brother in the morgue, Evan goes to a location where he shows the card Dr. Sorensen gave him to the security camera outside. Cat and Heather head back to her apartment where Cat puts Heather to bed and tells her she loves her. She heads to the rooftop where Vincent appears. He tells her that he’s going to walk away from them. He tells her she wants a normal relationship and he wants her to have that. She tells him that her normal is when she’s with him. She admits that she loves him and as she’s about to continue her speech, he kisses her. He confesses that he is in love with her and they continue their kiss... Quotes : Cat: Crazy stuff happens. And, all I want to do is share it with you, figure it out with you. My normal is when I'm with you. I love you. I don't need walls, or doors.... kiss : Vincent: I am so in love with you. ---- : Evan: I am scared for you Cat. : Cat: Trust me Evan. You don't have to be. ---- : Vincent: No, you weren't being selfish, you just wanted this to be a little more normal. ---- : Cat: You are so much prettier than she is. : Tess: Still no do over. ---- : Tess: Try friend and family, and you're lucky I am even here because I was this close to writing you off. ---- : Heather: So why did you go back to your ex? : Vincent: Because I'm a complete idiot who was afraid of the extremely intense feelings he has for your sister. ---- : Cat: She recognized you from the wedding. She thinks you're this mysterious ass. ---- Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Max Brown as Evan Marks *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian J. White as Joe Bishop Recurring Cast *Nicole Anderson as Heather Chandler Guest Cast *Kearran Giovanni as Miranda Bishop *Christian Keyes as Darius Bishop Gallery Videos Beauty and the Beast 1x14 Promo "Tough Love" (HD)|Short Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x14 Extended Promo "Tough Love" (HD)|Extended Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x14 Producer's Preview "Tough Love" (HD)|Producer's Preview Pictures Tough Love_1.jpg Tough Love_2.jpg Tough Love_3.jpg Tough Love_4.jpg Tough Love_5.jpg Tough Love_6.jpg Tough Love_7.jpg Tough Love_8.jpg Trivia *This episode was watched by 1.52 million viewers in the USA, an increase from last episode. *Darius is killed by Vincent in this episode, marking his final appearance on the show. *Heather meets Vincent in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Season 1 Episodes